Deranged Marriage
by EnglishEdit
Summary: After 16 years of being friends with -and having a crush on- His Royal Highness, Prince Naruto, what will Hinata Hyuga do when she learns that she has been engaged to him since before they were born? How will their friendship survive? And how will the pair deal with each other on a daily basis? Rated T for some language, and... mature themes.


Deranged Marriage

Prologue:

The presentation hall of the Uzumake-Namikaze mansion was finely decorated: the chandelier hung gracefully from the ceiling, the floors were all polished and all of the families finery was out on show. It was October 10th, three weeks from the Queen's due date. Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina was 9 months pregnant and everyone could tell.

Her plump belly stuck out, rounded and heavy, and the mood swings had taken control of the usually over zealous woman to make her ten times worse. Nobody working or living in the palace (or around it in a 10 mile radius) was safe from the she devil when her unborn son, to be named Naruto, decided he was hungry.

But completely balancing her out was Namikaze Minato, who was taking the pregnancy in his usual calm and comprised state. Just like always. NOT! On the inside the king was a total mess, one mental breakdown running into another mental breakdown. A bsll of tension strung up, ready to snap at any moment.

But life had to go on for the two. Well, they were the Royal Family of Konoha. And today was their unborn baby boy's baby shower!

Four families found themselves lucky enough to be invited to the small gathering. The Uchiha family, who ran the countries most famous Talent Company: Sharingan Industries. The family comprised of clan head, Fugaku, his wife Makoto and their two sons. Their first son, Itatchi, was a prodigy in his own right at 11 years old, and already being signed to his parents record label. They also had a second son, Sasuke, who was barely two months old.

The second clan were the infamous Hyuga's. Hyuga Hiashi, the cold hearted, stuck up business man was... well.. a cold hearted stuck up business man. There really nothing more to say for him. His wife Hyuga Hitomi, who was also expecting, was almost the exact opposite. She was calm and kind, and unlike her husband, was known for her dazzeling smile. They had one son already, named Neji Hyuga, who was already showing signs of being as cold hearted and stuck up as his father at the ripe old age of one.

Next up were the Nara clan, a family full to the brim of tempermental women and lazy ass men. Nara Shikaku and his lovely *read as bat-shit crazy* pregnant wife, Yoshino. Their first child was to be expected soon, and they had been told that it was going to be a little boy, but knowing the generic laziness of the Nara men, it wouldn't be put past the little guy to dub birth as 'troublesome' and hang on a while before being born.

The last family partticipating in the gathering were the only other royal family in the group. Where the Uzu-Nami's ruled over Konoha, the Sebaku's ruled over Suna - a country to the east of Konoha. Sabaku Rasa ruled as king with his pregnant- with twins- wife, Karura, as his Queen. They had two children already, Kankuro, who was the same age as Itatchi but with a strange obsession with puppets and Tenten, their one year old daughter, who loved wearing buns in her hair,

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" yelled the overexcited Queen as she ran over to her friends. Minato slowly strided over to the group with a weak smile and a wave.

Each family bought a pile of gifts and they sat down on the large sofas set out for them in the middle of the room. Each family had a sofa each, whereas the two recipitents of the presents had bought their thrones into the room so they could rip open their presents in comfort.

"It's nice to see you too Kushina!" Hitomi greeted with a smile as the two pregnant women attempted to hug. Karura was already sitting down on her sofa, the strain on her weak body of holding up her two children taking it's toll already.

"So, Nara, when's the next lazy ass due?" Kushina asked cockily to her long time rival, who just stomped over to her place on the Nara sofa, and flopped down, like a three year old in a tantrum. Naturally, she was swiftly followed by a very bored Shikaku.

"It's great to see you again, Kushi! How's little Naruto doing in there?" asked Makoto, gently rocking Sasuke back and forth.

"He's as lively as ever! And Sasuke?" she replied

"Fit and healthy. Silent like his papa of course. Itatchi was the same when he was young too."

"That's good. What about your little one Hitomi?" Kushina asked the Hyuga.

"The last check up seemed fine. And, we got the gender! We're having a little girl! And she's fit and healthy as well."

"Have you got a name for her yet?" Asked Makoto.

"We were thinking... Hinata!"

"Aww... that's so pretty!" The girls both cooed.

"Time for presents, ladies!" Minato called over to the three of them. They squealed and ran as fast as two pregnant women, and one women carrying a baby, could over to the seats.

The two toddlers were playing with a pile of toys in the corner, Tenten finding anything that could possibly be used as a wepon and throwing it skillfully at Neji, who simply rolled his eyes at the inadequate palace toys.

Kankuro and Itatchi were talking quietly in another corner. The conversation was going in the direction of 'how babies were made' and all the adults just seemed to want to zone out and leave them to it.

"Okay, so we apparently have to start with Jiriya-sama's present, since he couldn't be here with us today." Minato stated, pulling a small package from behind his back and giving it to his wife, as she tore at it hungrily. She pulled out of the wreckage of paper, two baby grown, both of which reading "Icha Icha Paradise is my bedtime story."

And after at least three angry phone calls from Kushina to Jiriya, three attempted letters, and four pregnant women breaking into tears, Kushina and Minato were ready to open the next present.

"Okay, Kushi, time to open our first present." Karura said calmly whilst going over to the largest box in the pile of presents and trying to pick it up. And failing. But after a few minutes of watching the woman try to pick up the box, Rasa went over to help her, and gently picked it up quickly, depositing it in front of Kushina.

Kushina leaned over it, tearing away paper like it was her prey. Once all the paper had vanished, there left an orange baby cot, with a mobile atop of it. The mobile comprised of crystal wires dangling small flags. The flags of Suna and Konoha to be precise.

"I-It's beautiful! Thank you so much guys!" Kushina squealed and ran to hug the Sebaku's, even making a trip over to the corner to hug the air out of Tenten.

"That was great! I guess we'll go next then."Makoto said, handingKushina a small box when she once again sat down.

Kushino slowly opened the box, Minato curiously leaning over as her, to see the contents. Opening the box, Kushina revealed that it contained a pendant. Hanging from a silver chain was a black onyx stone, with specks of red inside it. The chain was frail, and the whole pendant seemed quite dated. The whole thing seemed like some ancient family heirloom.

"That, is one of the six Uchiha stones. They are said to be extremely unlucky to thieves, but to the owners, those with the strong will needed to protect the stone, they are... well... let's say they work wonders. Our family holds one, so does everyone here, and now little Naruto does as well."

"Hold on, if there are six in existance, what happened to the last one?" Minato asked quickly.

"The last? Well, years ago, Fugaku's grandfather made twenty pendants from a precious stone he had found on his travels. He distributed one to each of the members of the Konoharian family tree. Each member branched away to create there own family. Madara created the Uchiha family. But, over the years, we've known fourteen that have been destroyed due to the ill luck they have caused or buried with the original member. The one's we know of are currently in this room and the sixth is speculation, but we believe it is held by the Haruno clan."

The room seemed rather quiet until Kushina burst into tears, crying over the pendant, thanking the dumbfounded Uchiha's in front of her. When she had finally calmed down, it was time for the Nara's to give their gift.

"Here you go, red." Nara Yoshino passed the present to her, stubbornly.

Kushina laughed, but still ripped open the medium sized present, revealing a crate with a few holed poked through the top. To say Kushina was confused was an understatement. She handed the box over to Minato so he could open, the box.

Minato gently lifted the box onto his lap and slowly opened the inside was a sleepy, golden-brown fox pup. A ninetailed fox, a rare and indangered species that only occupied certain places in Konoha.

"Awww!" Every woman and child in the room said. In fact veryone was cooing at the little fox, who was stretching his legs. Even Neji and Hiashi managed a smile.

"His name's Kuruma!" Yoshino yelped, smugly.

"He's so cute! My little boy's gonna love him!" Kushina said.

After everyone had finished fussing over the pup, they gradually sat back down. Hiashi stood up, cleared his voice, waiting for everone to be silent before he started talking.

"As you all know, my wife is pregnant with a baby girl. We plan to name her Hinata, meaning 'Towards the sun.' From what we know, she is completely healthy, and we pray that all of your children are as well. We have two gifts for your child to give to start off with, Minato, Kushina. The first being an object the second being a vow." At this point, Hitomi stood and walked over to Kushina, handing her a box.

She looked from Hitomi, to the box, to her husband, and slowly but surely, the Queen opened the box to reveal two rings.

The first was a simple, gold band, with a small engraving on sun written in kanji on the inside. The second was more intricate. Instead of gold it was silver, and there was a large pearl inlaid, surrounded by small purple tinted diamonds. Also on the inside, there was the kanji for moon. They were wedding rings.

"Hiashi, Hitomi, I appreciate the thought, but we already have wedding rings." Minato stated.

"There not for you two. The second present, as I said is a vow. Well, more of a suggestion, really. We would like to arrange, with your concent, a marriage between Naruto and Hinata. The rings are for them."

The room fell into deep silence, as Minato, fell into his thoughts, and Hinata did too. After a few minutes, they looked at each other and nodded.

"We shall accept. But, we do have a few... suggestions of our own. Rule One: At any point, the children can object to the wedding, if they do so wish. I do not want to force them into anything this serious. Rule Two: Hinata will be subjected to lessons at the palace, on the history of Konoha, it's royal bloodline, and other royal matters. Rule Three: Kushina and Hitomi are to plan the wedding. Rule Four: Both of the children shall be raised together. They will study together and play together and so forth. And finally, Rule Five: Neither of them shall know until the first of them turns 16." Hiashi waited patiently for Minato to finish to contemplate his ideas. Minato held out his hand for Hiashi to take, and without any hesitation, Hiashi grasped it.

Everyone else in the room was silent for a minute before Kushina squeaked.

"Kushi? What's wrong?" Minato asked his wife who was now clutching her stomache.

"Umm... well, I think ... N-Naruto, may have... gotten.. The memo, and wants... to join the... the party. Minato...!" Kushina seethed out, barely audibly.

"What?" Makoto asked the other woman from across the room.

"Oh for gods sake, just go grab a nurse. MY LITTLE BOY'S ON HIS WAY!"


End file.
